Version 1.0.4
Note: To obtain this Update, download the entire game again from your service provider once they have made Version 1.0.4 available via their service. Update time! We took about a week longer on this one than planned but hopefully it will be worth it. Not every little thing is on the list but close enough And once again, due to codebase environment considerations, this will be a full re–dload. Thanks for the patience. Now watch for announcements from your game provider and let the joy and recriminations start well in time for Xmas! Fixes # Fixed all known building, property, character and other art issues. # Fixed survivors getting stuck in healing state. # Fixed animation crashes. # Fixed all known issues with zombie damage application. # Fixed an issue where melee damage was being misinterpreted. # Fixed bug with defend missions in the police station not ending. # Fixed fuel / medicine tooltips showing wrong value. # Fixed issues with zombie infection. # Fixed issue where bottom row of survivors was not clickable. # Fixed issue where survivors in the base could disappear. # Fixed issue where zombie cops could shoot themselves. # Fixed issue where player could jump and attack while performing other actions. # Fixed ragdoll crash. # Fixed inventory auto–organize issue where items could end up overlapping. # Fixed potential crash with base lights. # Fixed breaking window crash. # Fixed issue where guns could be double–reloaded. # Fixed all known crashes that could result after playing multiple missions. # Fixed a crash related to doctor zombies re–attaching parts. # Squad now correctly continues to destination after encountering zombies. # Fixed various zombie base pathing bugs. # Fixed issue where the game clock would not be updated correctly after loading. # Fixed an issue where survivors would not recognize zombies as targets when there were lots of zombie parts lying around. # Fixed issue where base inventory was not updated after returning from a mission. # Fixed issue where base inventory would scroll to top every time an item was added. # Fixed crash that could occur when avatar textures were disposed. # Fixed issues where survivors (especially in groups) would mill around each other instead of following. Changes # Modified character animations. # Prepared code base for future localization. # Improvements to zombie and survivor AI. # Tightened up issues in defend missions. # Tommy Gun is now considered an SMG skill weapon # Made squad medic indicator more clear on hud. # Swinging weapons now reduces endurance. # Improved mouse targeting AI for player. # Barricades are easier to build. # Walk / run (default ) key now toggles walking and running by default. (Change in options if you prefer holding the key as in previous versions.) # Optimized mission variety # Barricades and traps are now immune to friendly fire. # Generators require more fuel now. # No longer possible for player to melee attack zombies through walls. # Players are now prevented from setting out for missions that they cannot return from before day's end. # It is no longer possible to reseed missions simply by reloading a saved game. # Game day now starts at 6 AM Additions # Added tooltip for occupations in character setup. # Can now name and delete saved games files. # Added autosave. # New props and properties. # 2 New weapons in the SMG family # Added a high score list. # Added configurable key bindings to game options. # Survivors now prefer the gun that does the most damage. # Survivors are now sorted by family. # Game scores are now modified by game difficulty. # It is now possible to loot dead squad members. # Players can now right–click on a character avatar to get info on that character. # Saved games are now protected from corruption due to game crashes. Category:Versions Category:Technical Support